corpsebridefandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Van Dort
[[Template:Infobox character |name = Victor Van Dort |age = 18-19 |films = Corpse Bride |image = ]] Victor Van Dort, the movie's main male protagonist, is the shy, nervous, and bumbling fiance of Victoria Everglot and accidental husband of Emily, the eponymous "corpse bride". He is introduced into the story when he is seen sitting in his room, drawing a butterfly, before heading off to meet his bride-to-be, Victoria, and to practice for their wedding. He first meets Victoria when he sits down to play the piano in her house and she approaches him. His wedding rehearsal does not go well, as he cannot remember his vows, drops the ring, and accidentally sets Lady Everglot's dress on fire. After being scolded by Pastor Galswells, he runs into the forest on the edge of town to practice his vows, accidentally wakes Emily up, and is whisked to the Land of the Dead. Appearance Victor is a tall, thin young man who usually wears an expression of nervousness or worry. He has short,black hair and is pale. He wears a charcoal suit with pinstiped pants the same color, and he wears a white dress shirt with a collar and a grayish blue tie. During the movie, his suit gets ripped -- he spends most of it with a tear at the top of one sleeve, another rip in the wrist of that sleeve, and a hole in his pants leg at the knee. The spiders later fix this for his wedding. Personality Victor is very shy, and easily startled. He struggles socially, stuttering when he first meets Victoria and stumbling when he tries to recite his vows at the wedding rehearsal. His nervousness leads him to ruin the rehearsal and make both his parents and Victoria's parents very upset with him. His first reaction when confronted with Emily is to try and run away, and he repeats this later in the Land of the Dead. He's never very sure of himself, and tends to stumble over his words. However, he can be brave when need be. During his and Emily's wedding ceremony, when Lord Barkis interrupts and tries to take Victoria away, Victor fights Lord Barkis with a fork thrown to him by Mrs. Plum, while Lord Barkis is armed with Bonesaparte's sword. Victor proves to be surprisingly competent at avoiding Barkis's thrusts, and even lands three separate hits on the man before being disarmed. He doesn't lose his temper easily and is very kind to everyone he meets. Even though he is somewhat confused and upset with his sudden 'marriage' to Emily, he still tries to be kind to her and goes back to apologize after offending her during their fight. And after he believes Victoria has moved on, he dedicates himself to Emily, even agreeing to give up his life for her. Although he occasionally has moments where he puts his foot in his mouth, he's at heart a decent person who wants to make people happy. Victor finds himself loving both Victoria and Emily, which seems to upset him and make him feel awkward. But being the kind man he is, he tries to make sure both of them are happy. Quotes "With this candle....I will....oh.... I will set your mother on fire." -''To himself in the woods, trying to remember his vows'' "Oh, Victoria. She must think I'm such a fool." - To himself on the bridge, reflecting on the ruined rehearsal "Wait! I made a promise." - To Emily at the end "Don't you understand? You're the other woman." -''To Emily after she''s accused him of cheating on her with Victoria "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you about wanting to see my parents." - To Emily, apologizing for going to see Victoria "Tomorrow we are to be m-m-mmm. . ." -''To Victoria on their first meeting'' Category:Characters Category:Important characters Category:Main characters